Homecoming
by Adam Shmadam
Summary: Some AU H/R smut.
1. Chapter 1

He unlocks the door and on entering the hall, puts down his bag and gladly slides off his tie and puts his jacket on the banister. It's very warm outside, and it's only marginally cooler indoors. His greatest hope is realized when he hears her humming in the kitchen. He's halfway down the hall when he recognizes the tune and grins. Although it's been a few months since he's heard it, it's never far from his mind. He stops in the doorway and just watches her as she takes a sip of her wine. Her hair is piled in a loose knot on top of her head, the loose tendrils sticking to her neck in the heat. Her silk blouse is also clinging to her form, which is doing nothing to assuage the impure thoughts he's been having about her since he left for Zurich nearly a week ago. Aware of his presence, she reaches up in to the cabinet and takes a second glass, and after pouring a generous measure, she finally looks at him with those eyes. He's looking at her with an expression she knows well, and it always amazes her that even after all this time it never ceases to make her go weak in the knees. Coyly, she remains where she is, and makes him come to her, which he does with very little prompting.

He presses up against her back, his lips instantly finding that spot on her neck that takes her breath away. His hands, starting on her hips, quickly move elsewhere; one skimming her backside while the other darts under her blouse and bra to rub her nipple. She fleetingly thinks she should be annoyed that he can turn her on so quickly, but then she feels triumphant; she can tell by his rough breathing and the growing erection pressing into her that he's just as ready as she is.

His lips and hands are relentless, and she needs to clutch the countertop to steady herself. With one rough motion, he turns her around and lifts her unto the table. She loses no time in undoing his shirt, and finished with that task, her fingers continue southward to his belt and trousers.

There are times that their lovemaking is slow and tender and reverential, but this is not one of them. She gasps as he enters her, and she can't help but wrap her legs around him, drawing him deeper. He pounds into her, encouraged by her sighs and her fingernails digging into his back. It doesn't take long for the both of them to reach the edge. She arches her back and he can't hold back any longer; he spills into her, covering her lips with his.

She runs her fingers languidly through the damp hair on the back of his head, as they both catch their breath. He can't help but grin at her, a little dazed.

"Welcome home."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**This is my first attempt at smut…I would love a review! More to come, I think…should I continue? **_


	2. Chapter 2

He wonders if it is possible to die of happiness as she slowly removes her clothes without taking her eyes off of him. She's barely stepped into the shower before he follows suit.

"God, I've missed you."

"So it would seem," she replies with a smile.

He kisses her softly, while running his fingers through her wet hair. She pulls back, slightly.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, Harry, but I wasn't expecting to see you until at least Saturday."

"There was no point in staying. I had done what was needed… and I thought my time could be better served here…"

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pressed back with her hand on his chest and looked quite seriously into his eyes. He could read her thoughts as easily as if they were printed across the tile walls above her head.

"Everything is taken care of, I promise."

The cool water feels wonderful after the heat of the day, but that is nothing compared to how he feels as she washes him, slowly. She's especially gentle with his scars, kissing each one softly before her ministrations and he knows implicitly that she has already made an inventory and determined that he has not added to his collection of injuries. He's humbled by her concern for him, and he's determined to show her his appreciation. He's about to nuzzle her neck when she turns him around to wash his back.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?"

It is only when the water hits just right does he feel it – the raw skin where Ruth's nails marked him from earlier.

"Don't ever apologise for _that_," he says as he turns towards her again and kisses her furrowed brow.

"Besides, I think we're even," he indicates a quickly ripening mark that he left on her just below the collarbone.

He starts to wash her with practiced hands, but he's easily distracted by the water droplets running down the delightful curves of her body: her breasts, her hips, the small of her back. He can't but help following the path of one with his lips and catching it as it reaches her nipple. He smiles into her skin as she sighs. She's not helping matters, either. Her hands and lips have not been idle and when she nuzzles his chest she is rewarded with a low moan from her husband.

She playfully nibbles at his earlobe and any pretense of hygiene is gone. His fingers plunge in and tease her folds.

"Oh, how I've missed you," she pants at his touches.

He laughs with a deep, throaty chuckle that she doubts anyone who ever set foot on the Grid would ever guess could come from Harry Pearce. She can't help but tremble as he continues to stroke her.

"Harry…please…"

He needs no other encouragement and plunges hard into her, both moaning with pleasure as he does so. She clings to him as he thrusts over and over again, her back against the cool, wet tiles. Her muscles tighten around him as she climaxes, and seconds later he fills her again. When she comes to her senses, he is watching her, very seriously.

"Harry?"

He pulls her tighter to him.

"It's just…I wish I had the words…"

And she knows. That what they have is more than love or sex, and that it may have taken them an ice age to get to where they are now, but there's not a second of all the past's insecurities, frustration, and regret that haven't been redeemed long since.

She frames his face with her hands, and kisses him tenderly, holding him to her, delighting in the fact that they are _home_.


End file.
